A Carona
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: A resposta ao desafio da Margarida... Ela vai ficar morrendo de vergonha, mas tudo bem...


A carona

Ela vinha andando de cabeça baixa, e para melhorar, falando sozinha! Todos do prédio de pós graduação da Metodista já conheciam ela, e o boato que corria era de que a moça era doida, ou pelo menos aparentava Com os cabelos castanhos escuros caídos diante dos olhos igualmente castanhos, e distraída como sempre, foi indo pelo corredor até se chocar com uma coluna...não, não era beeem uma coluna: havia um rapaz parado em sua frente, a olhando com curiosidade:

- Er...desculpa, tá? Eu não te vi, e sem quere eu bati em você, mas não fica com raiva, porque eu sou estabanada mesmo, e quando eu fico nervosa eu falo sem parar mesmo, e aí...- ela ia continuar, mas a voz rouca e sensual do rapaz a cortou:

- Chica, como usted fala! Puedes me ayudar? Soy extranjero, i no sé onde fica mi clase. Usted puede me compreder?

De olhos arregalados, a moça assentiu com a cabeça, e vendo onde era a primeira aula do gringo, o levou para a sala, muda como uma porta. Ela ainda estava impressionada com a aparência do rapaz, que andava a passos largos ao seu lado: com cabelos negros curtos, tinha também olhos negros, que contrastavam com a pele bronzeada, típica dos moradores do Mediterrâneo.

Parou na entrada da sala, e virou-se para o estranho:

- É aqui, senhor... - disse, tímida, a moça.

- No, no soy señor. Me llamo Shura.Usted es...?

- She-sheila..prazer!

- Mucho gusto, señorita! Puedo le hacer una pregunta? A que horas cierra la clase?

- Às onze e meia.- respondeu, com as faces vermelhas.

- Entonces nosostros podemos nos ver, si? Onde usted mora? Yo te levo para su casa...

- Eh...não acho uma boa idéia...sabe, eu moro perto...

- Nada de eso! Quiero decir, nada disso.Estoy me acostumbrando a hablar en portugués, mas voy apreder! Está combinando! VOy a esperarte, si? Buena clase, bella! - disse, sorrindo.

E virando-se entrou na sala de aula, sem ouvir as últimas desculpas esfarrapadas de Sheila. A moça ficou olhando aquele homem lindo, forte e másculo indo se sentar, enquanto todas a mulheres da sala olhavam para ele, cobiçando aquele belo exemplar de macho.

As aulas daquela noite foram inúteis para Sheila, que não conseguia atinar o que o gringo da outra sala queria com ela. Afinal, ela não era o patinho feio, a menina que uisava óculos, branquela e sem graça, que ninguém olhava? Estva acostumada a ser chamada de nerd, e não de bela!

No fim da útima aula, Sheila estava saindo da sala quando deu de cara com um sorriso lindo, que pertencia a um corpo maravilhoso. Shura estava encostado em uma pilastra, ignorando os olhares e cantadas que as moças lhe dirigiam. Sorrindo, se aproximou de Sheila e lhe ofereceu o braço.

- Shura, não precisa me levar em casa; eu moro bem pertinho, é só pegar um ônibus e em quinze minutos...

- Escucha niña, no te pregunté. Yo te levo, si?

Encaminharam-se para o estacionamento, onde Sheila ficou pasma ao ver que o carro de seu novo amigo era um Audi A4 preto, discreto porém elegante. Shura abriu a porta para a moça, a ajudando a entrar no automóvel, mostrando toda a sua educação.

Se encaminharam pelas ruas de São Bernardo do Campo até o residencial conhecido como pombal, onde Sheila morava, com um silêncio perturbador entre eles. A moça estava perturbada, afinal conhecia o rapaz há apenas algumas horas, e já estava no carro dele.

Perto de sua casa, Sheila viu que Shura estava encostando o carro em uma rua deserta, embaixo das sombras de uma árvore, aumentando assim a escuridão que a noite propiciava. Nervosa, não conseguia articular palavras para saber o que estavam fazendo ali.

Shura tirou o cinto de segurança, e voltou-se para a moça, que estava visivelmtene nervosa. Sorrindo, se aproximou enquanto dizia:

- Porque estás nervosa? No iré hacer nada que no quieras...

Com estas palavras Shura aproximou de sheila, roçando seus lábios no rosto de Sheila, fazendo a moça estremecer, sentindo algo que nunca sentira antes.Antes que pudesse raciocinar, Sheila sentiu Shura tirar o seu cinto de segurança, enquanto a puxava do banco em direção ao seu colo.

Envergonhada, Sheila abaixou o rosto, mas Shura com a mão livre levantou sua face, fazendo com que os olhos de ambos se encontrassem. Sheila sabia quem havia começado aquele beijo, mas não queria que acasse. Sentiu sua boca ser invadida pela língua de Shura, experimentando o gosto doce do rapaz, ficando entorpecida.

Shura foi abrindo devagar a blusa de Sheila, fazendo com que seus seios fossem expostos. Sem dar chance para que ela reagisse, ele abaixou sua cabeça, primeiro beijando,depois lambendo e mordendo cada parte do busto de Sheila, que gemia com o contato daquela boca ávida em seu corpo.

Com as mãos nos cabelos de Shura, sentia a maciez dos fios negros enquanto puxava sua cabeça para cima, a fim de beijar novamente aquela boca maravilhosa. Shura, por sua vez foi abrindo o zíper da calça de Sheila, enaunto ela tentava tirar o cinto do rapaz. Com algumas acrobacias os dois se viram livres de suas roupas, sem deixarem de se beijar.

Segurando Sheila pela cintura, Shura foi guiando seu membro para o interior da moça, que rebolava e se contorcia de prazer. Os dois estreitaram o abraço, fazendo com que o ritmo se tornasse intenso. Os gemidos de Sheila deixavam Shura cada vez mais excitado, e enquanto dava mordidas e chupadas no pescoço da moça ele gemeu:

- No puedo aguentar...voy gozar...

Como se fossem palavras mágicas, Sheila deu um gemido mais longo e alto, enquanto seu corpo estremecia e se arqueava, dando sinal do longo orgasmo que atingira. Shura, vendo essa cena extremamente sensual, não segurou, e gozou dentro de Sheila, fazendo com que o líquido quente escorresse para as pernas de ambos.

Os dois ficaram por um bom tempo se refazendo abraçados. Sheila se recostou no peito de Shura, sentindo o coração dele ir diminuindo o ritmo, até ficar em pulsação normal. Enquanto isso, Shura acariciava os cabelos e o rosto de Sheila, ambos sem dizerem nada.

Saindo de cima de Shura, Sheila se recompôs rapidamente, e o rapaz fez o mesmo.

Shura ligou o carro, e voltou a seguir pela rua até chegar à porta do prédio de Sheila. A moça estava corada, sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Já ia saindo do carro, quando Shura segurou seu pulso, a impedindo de sair:

- Bela, no té olvides: usted es mia, certo? Todas as noches yo iré te trazer, cierto?

Sheila assentiu, enquanto Shura a puxava para um último beijo. Ao descer do carro, Sheila sabia que aquela seria a primeira de muitas caronas do gringo...


End file.
